


Misfit Managed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Fitting in may be overrated.





	Misfit Managed

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 253: “I will never fit in because I wasn't meant to” ― Cher Lloyd, Ocean of emptiness, Aboveboard.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Misfit Managed

~

“You okay, Harry?” 

Looking up, Harry tried to smile at Hermione, but her expression said she wasn’t fooled. “I’m…managing.” 

Sighing, she sat beside him on the step, slid her arm around his waist, and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Maybe it’s too much to ask him to show up here. Weasleys can be…overwhelming.” 

“It’s all I’ve ever asked of him.” 

Raising her head, Hermione looked at him. “ _All_?” 

Feeling himself flush, Harry avoided her too perceptive gaze. “Okay, maybe not the _only_ thing. But I don’t think I make that many demands on him!”

She smiled. “Well, not that my opinion matters, but I agree. You do seem to cater to him a lot.”

“Right?” Harry exhaled. “You’d think I asked him to declare his love for me from the rooftops, when all I want is our relationship to be above board. I want people to know I’ve someone special in my life, that I’m not just…floating in an ocean of emptiness.” 

“Just beware the sharks in that ocean.” 

Eyeing her over top his glasses, Harry shook his head. 

“No?” Hermione coughed. “Sorry. Anyway, I doubt anyone thinks that.” 

“I’m pretty sure Mrs Weasley does. I caught her staring at me with that worried expression she gets when Ron does something she doesn’t approve of.” 

“In her defence, she does think of you as her son,” said Hermione. “Just because you came out as gay and didn’t marry Ginny doesn’t mean she’s not still hoping you’ll join the family.” 

“How?” 

Hermione cleared her throat. “Haven’t you noticed how she makes a point to mention how, now that Percy’s back in the fold, he’s an eligible bachelor? Trust me, that’s not for my benefit.” 

Harry eyed her flatly. “Percy?” 

Hermione giggled. “I think she wants to make sure you know he’s available.” 

Groaning, Harry buried his face in his hands. “Fuck me.” 

“Sorry, mate, she’s off limits,” said Ron, settling to the other side of Harry. “And I take it this means Snape-watch isn’t going well?” 

“I think you’d know if he was here,” muttered Harry into his hands. 

Ron hummed. “If only because you light up like a Christmas tree when he’s around?” 

Raising his head, Harry blinked at him. “I don’t!” Then, continuing in a smaller voice, he said, “Do I?” 

“Afraid so.” Ron sipped his drink, staring out into the garden. “Took me a while to accept it, you know, the idea you fancied Snape.” 

Harry smiled. “What changed your mind?”

“How happy you were, what else? I mean I’ve seen you with Cho, with Ginny, even with Luna, and nobody makes you glow from within like Snape. Hell, even when you’re fighting, you’re still more alive than you are with anyone else.” Ron shrugged. “So I had to decide. Am I the bloke who supports his best friend and encourages him to pursue something that makes him clearly happy? Or am I the sort who hold grudges against people for previous behaviour? And if so, how can I expect others to forgive me for the shit I’ve pulled?” 

Harry, mouth open, gaped at him. “Wow. You’ve never told me this.” 

Ron snorted. “Why would I? Makes me out to be a right berk, doesn’t it? Well, not now, but before.” He shook his head. “Plus, who cares what I think about Snape? You’re the one who has to sleep with him.” He shuddered.

“Charming, Ron.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “What he means to say, Harry, is—”

“You guys are the best friends I could ever have!” choked out Harry, grabbing them both and hugging them close. “I love you both!” 

Both Ron and Hermione embraced Harry, who was in the centre of a three-way hug that felt amazing. For the first time since arriving at the Burrow that evening, he felt at peace. 

“We love you, too,” said Hermione.

“How touching.”

All three of them looked up to see Severus looming over them, arms crossed.

Harry blinked. “You came?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “As you can see. Although it seems I could have stayed away. You’re clearly managing fine without me.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Hermione. Standing up, she nodded at Ron, who also rose. “If you weren’t so full of self-loathing and shame, you’d be proud to be seen with Harry instead of leaving him to swim in social waters with…sharks! Come on, Ron!” 

As Hermione marched away, Ron in tow, Severus frowned. “Sharks? What on earth—?”

Getting to his feet, Harry sighed. “Are you here to be sarcastic and cutting or to allow yourself to be seen with me?” 

“Must I choose?” As Harry continued looking at him, Severus sighed. “All right. I know it’s not the right time for jokes. And she was right, you know.” 

Harry frowned. “Who was?” 

“Ms Granger. I _am_ filled with self-loathing and shame. I know I don’t deserve you, and even though you profess to be unaware, or at least uncaring of the social pressure there will undoubtedly be against us, I, as the adult, should be responsible for—”

“That’s a load of rubbish!” Harry stepped forward pointing his finger at Severus. “You didn’t care what people said about you when you pretended to be doing Voldemort’s bidding. The staff vilified you, spat on you, and yet you still did your utmost to spare kids and to ensure our victory, so when it matters to you, you can stand up to public pressure!” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “This isn’t the same and you know it,” he hissed. “That was my duty! I owed to everyone. Albus, your mother, you—”

“Is that why you’re fucking me?” Harry asked. “Because you owe me?” 

“I should have died!” roared Severus. “I didn’t because you saved me! Let me save you!” 

“From what?” Harry whispered. “Merlin. You mean from you!” 

Severus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, damn you.” He shook his head. “I couldn’t believe you wanted me after everything I’ve done. And when you showed me beyond the shadow of a doubt your feelings weren’t just some passing fantasy but something real…Well, I thought I’d save you from yourself and me.” 

“Why be with me at all, then?” asked Harry, moving close once more. “Why not just…say no that first time I propositioned you?”

Severus laughed darkly. “Because I’m weak and you’re incredible. Look at you! You’re beautiful, brave, smart…And I’m a washed-up ex-Death Eater with nothing to offer but an unpleasant temperament and no future.”

“That’s not true!” Reaching out, Harry clasped Severus’ hands, squeezing them. “You’re brilliant, one of the bravest men I know, incredibly sexy—” Severus snorted. “And, according to my best friends, I light up whenever you’re around.” 

Severus’ head popped up and he stared at Harry. “What?” 

Harry shrugged, a small smile on his face. “That’s what Ron says, anyway. And I tend to believe him, because there’s no way he’d lie about something like that. Plus, as an Auror, he is a trained observer—”

Severus shook his head. “What am I going to do with you?” he whispered. 

Harry stepped right up to him. “Well, if I were you I’d say to hell with what people think and then I’d kiss me because I’m gagging for it—mmf!” 

Looping his arms around Severus’ neck, Harry kissed him back with all the passion and emotion he could muster, pouring everything he felt for Severus into it. At some point Severus seemed to understand, because the kiss softened, deepened, and eventually it felt like Severus was trying to apologise wordlessly. 

When they drew apart, Harry was panting and Severus…well he looked dazed, happy, resigned. “I’m never getting rid of you, am I?” he murmured, tucking a lock of Harry’s hair behind his ear in a tender gesture that took Harry’s breath.

“Nope.” Harry beamed at him. “Which means you may as well come inside with me so Molly can stop trying to set me up with Percy.” 

“Percy?” Severus scowled. “Isn’t he the officious prick who measures cauldron bottoms?”

Harry laughed. “The very same.”

Severus sniffed. “You’re better off with me. He probably tests the cauldron thickness by fucking them while on the flame.” 

“I doubt it. He’s not suicidal.” 

Severus snorted. “He is if he goes after what’s mine.” His arms tightened possessively. 

“Yours, hm?” Harry exhaled. “Right, let’s get inside before we attract more attention.” 

Severus nodded towards the windows, from where people were watching. “We could hardly attract less,” he deadpanned. His expression sobering, he said, “You should know, I may never fit in here. I’m not sure I’m meant to fit in anywhere.” 

Kissing him once more for good measure, Harry whispered, “That makes two of us. We’ll be misfits together.” 

~


End file.
